The doctor's passion
by scorpion22
Summary: Bella hurts herself and has to go to the hospital to get fixed up and it is Carlisle who comes to her rescue. As he fixes her in his office a spark is ignited between them and before they know it they share a moment of passion. When it is all over Bella goes back for more, but as the passion they share continues what will happen between them.


I dedicate this story to Danni-Sherlockian-Ireland the person who not only came up with the plot line, but who has supported me since I began writing on this site thank you for always being there you are a true and loyal friend. I own nothing.

Chapter 1

Bella entered the hospital her hand covered in blood wrapped in a towel. Tears ran down her cheeks as she approached the nurse at the reception desk.

"Help me please I cut my finger off "cried Bella as the nurse looked up at her helping her apply pressure to the wound. The nurse took down her name and all her information very quickly and an instant after she was done Bella saw him for the first time. He appeared behind the desk just behind the nurse and stepping away from Bella the nurse called the doctor over.

He was Dr. Carlisle Cullen and he was gorgeous and as she looked at him it took everything for her not to stare openly at him.

"Dr. Cullen could you take this young lady her finger has been cut off I know your about to leave, but I'm sure it would only take a second "said the nurse smiling at him reassuringly and Bella could see she was having trouble not staring at him too.

" Of course since all the exam room are full I'll fix her up in my office " said Dr. Cullen smiling at the nurse making her blush and the next thing Bella knew he was next to her his hand at the small of her back leading her to his office.

"Follow me "breathed Dr. Cullen and as they walked he took her injured hand looking at the wound applying pressure like the nurse had done. Entering his office the doctor closed the door and began to clear off his desk.

Bella nearly stopped breathing as he set her on top of his desk beginning his work on her finger looking at the wound before getting the tools he needed and a pan of disinfectant with cotton balls. Removing the towel from the wound he took a cotton ball and cleaned the blood from her finger running it over the wound making her wince.

"Thank you for fixing me up Dr. Cullen "whispered Bella looking up into his golden eyes blushing a deep red when he smiled at her.

"You don't have to thank me and please call me Carlisle "said Carlisle as he stitched her up.

"Carlisle you can call me Bella "smiled Bella before biting down on her bottom lip as his fingers moved swiftly almost too swiftly stitching her up.

Nothing was said between them for a long time, but at the same time their eyes never left each other and Bella couldn't help, but feel hot despite his cold touch. As she thought of all the things she wanted him to do to her with those hands it took everything for her not to jump on him and beg him to take her, it took everything for her not to moan his name.

"All done "whispered Carlisle startling her out of her thoughts at the same time breaking the silence that fell between them. As he started to clean up Bella knew she should jump down and leave, but she couldn't she didn't move instead she watched him and soon his office looked as if nothing had ever been out of place and then there he was again right in front of her his hands gripping either side of his desk on either side of where she sat. Again nothing was said between them they silently stared into each other's eyes and part of Bella was waiting for him to tell her to leave while another part hoped without hope that he would lean forward and kiss her.

"Bella you're shaking "purred Carlisle as he spoke one of his hands cupped her cheek their foreheads nearly touching bringing their lips closer.

"Carlisle "breathed Bella and before she could say another word he was kissing her. At first Bella was surprised not moving a muscle as he kissed her, but then surprise changed to pleasure as she wrapped her arms around him gasping as his tongue entered her mouth. Bella felt chills go up her spine repeatedly feeling as he started to remove her clothes stopping the kiss and once he had her shirt off he threw it to the floor.

"Carlisle" repeated Bella as she still sat on his desk as he cleared it off so that she was the only thing on it feeling out of breath as he came to her again kissing her before looking at her.

"Bella "breathed Carlisle taking her face in his hands and continuing to look at her.

"You kissed me why'd you do that "gasped Bella not looking at him.

"Because I couldn't control myself anymore I don't know if I can control myself now do you want me to stop "whispered Carlisle his hands leaving her body as he spoke.

"No I liked it, I really wanted it, I wish you didn't stop, but I didn't expect it I mean you're you and you're handsome and charming and I'm me and I'm simple and boring and clumsy I just never thought you'd want to kiss me" said Bella her words coming out in a rush until he stopped her with another kiss.

"Bella you're not boring you're beautiful, you may be simple, but I like simple and you may be clumsy, but if you weren't you wouldn't be here right now Bella my beautiful Bella you are my beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, incredible Bella" explained Carlisle with each word moving down her body kissing the skin he found there kissing his words into her body.

"Do you really think that" breathed Bella as her arms wrapped around him?

"Fuck yes" growled Carlisle laying her flat on top of the desk his lips finding hers again.

"Thank you Carlisle" cried Bella tears in her eyes as she clung to him kissing him deepening the kiss and playing with his tongue making him growl into the kiss feeling in that same moment as his hands roamed over her body erotically. Carlisle continued to remove her clothes again starting with her bra feeling as he ripped it from her body throwing it somewhere in the office making her nearly scream as he fondled her making her feel sexier then she had ever felt in her life.

" Carlisle " gasped Bella as his lips left hers moving down her throat and over her collarbone as his lips found her breasts making them hard as he used his tongue to tease them.

" I love your breasts their perfect " breathed Carlisle as he continued to suckle her hard peaks before moving lower using his skilled hands to carefully open her jeans and throw them aside just like every other piece of clothing she wore leaving her naked and bare to him and with one swift motion he spread her legs settling in-between them. They kissed with a heated passion in that moment as she wrapped her entire body around him opening his shirt in the same moment and throwing it to the floor with her clothes.

"Carlisle fuck me Carlisle please" breathed Bella looking up at him a hot lusty look in her eyes that matched his own. Carlisle responded to her words with a passion filled kiss a smile playing at the corners of his lips that soon matched her own and sitting up with her legs still wrapped around him Carlisle started to take off the rest of his clothes. She helped him undress and when he was naked too she took his face in her hands and kissed him in an almost animalistic way feeling as his hands found her ass squeezing lightly and caressing the skin of her back.

"You like what you see" purred Carlisle watching her face as his cock sprang forward watching as she watched it groaning as her tongue darted out to lick her lips before meeting his eyes again a smile on her face as he laid her back down on the desk her eyes staying on his cock as it rested between them thinking in that moment that she wanted it deep inside her. He kissed her as he put his full wait on her feeling as their arms wrapped around each other in the same moment. Bella watched him lustfully as a hand slid down her body over her thigh to her pussy seeking out her clit and teasing it as another hand spread her legs wider for him positioning his cock as her entrance before looking at her kissing her as he slowly started to fill her completely.

" Carlisle" breathed Bella taking his face in her hands making him look at her as he started to move inside her his hands brushing her inner thighs as he held her legs apart.

"Oh god Carlisle yes "moaned Bella as he fucked her moving inside her and then out again his cock filling her completely in a way no one ever had in the same moment one of his fingers tracing her clit.

"You're so tight, so beautiful" breathed Carlisle kissing her as soon as the words left his mouth making her head go back as he started to hit that little button inside her that tore her to pieces. He felt her hands in his hair and on his neck and back as he continued her nails going over his back erotically making him enter her harder making her bite her bottom lip in an attempt not to scream. His hand still played with her clit as he entered her over and over hearing her softly moan his name as he continued and they both knew they would come soon.

"Oh god Carlisle don't stop I want more give me more" said Bella her voice rising so that it was nearly a scream kissing him heatedly as she finished speaking.

"You want more I'll give you more" growled Carlisle wrapping her legs around him and entering her harder and faster his eyes never leaving her seeing a sexy look on her face that in that moment he memorized because he never wanted to forget it and as he continued to fuck her in an almost brutal way she came letting herself scream for the first time before he covered her scream with his lips.

"That was amazing" breathed Carlisle after it was over and all you could hear was their breathing heavy and ragged. They looked at each other both of them completely satisfied a smile on both their faces.

"Kiss me" gasped Bella smiling into the kiss as he did what she asked wrapping his arms around her pulling her up in the same moment.

After he pulled out of her they got dressed in silence until they were both dressed again Carlisle wrapped his arms around her as he came up behind her. Turning in his arms they kissed passionately her hearty beating faster until it felt like it stopped as he kissed her in a way she had only ever dreamed of being kissed. Breaking the kiss they looked at each other tiny smiles on both their faces and before either of them knew it they were sitting together in his desk chair, Bella sat in his lap kissing him continually forgetting about everything as she did so, forgetting about her age or his marriage all either of them knew as they kissed in that moment was they wanted each other and only each other. When she left his office Carlisle kissed her tenderly one last time before watching her walk away. After she went home that day Bella couldn't do anything without Carlisle entering her mind and even when she went to sleep that night she found Carlisle in her dreams.

She dreamed that they were in a big four poster bed and that they kissed and had sex over and over again. The next morning Bella woke up early and normally she would have gone straight back to bed, but that morning she woke up with her pussy wet and she knew why she had dreamed of nothing, but Carlisle all night long. Locking her bedroom door Bella took off her pajama bottoms and panties and slowly started to finger herself imagining that it was Carlisle between her legs fucking her without abandon until she came. She fingered herself a second time coming harder than the first time and after laying there spent she breathed a sign as she got up putting her clothes back on and unlocking the door she left her bedroom going to the bathroom for a long hot steamy shower. After her shower Bella got dressed and walked out of her room finding she had the house to herself because her dad had already gone to the station.

Stopping at the top of the stairs Bella stared down at the bottom a single thought running through her mind.

" If I want to see Carlisle again I need a reason I can't just knock on the door and ask him to fuck me the only way I can see him again is to hurt myself again" said Bella a tiny smile on her face at the thought of having him inside her again. Bella backed away from the stairs till she was in the bathroom and walking normally towards the stairs Bella purposely tripped knocking herself down the stairs. Bella fell with a cry down the stairs landing on her head at the bottom of the stairs.

"I think I should go to the hospital Dr. Cullen can fix me up" smiled Bella as she got to her feet again limping as she did and making her way to the door.

Bella made her way painfully limping to the truck and getting inside she started it up and drove to the hospital trying not to smile as she drove. Carlisle was sitting at his desk in his office the same desk he fucked her on only yesterday. When he saw her he looked surprised to see her and he was even more surprised at the state she was in.

"Bella Oh my god what happened you can't be that clumsy" asked Carlisle going to her side as he spoke and helping her inside closing the door as he did making her sit on the desk as he moved around getting everything he needed to get her fixed up.

" Bella" said Carlisle as he fixed her up touching a bump on her head making her wince and from the tone of his voice Bella knew he would want to know what happened to her and she wasn't sure if she would lie to him or tell him the truth.

"Carlisle I fell down the stairs it was an accident" whispered Bella deciding to tell him half the truth and half of the lie though it took a lot for her not to smile because in that moment she was so happy to be with him as she spoke he applied salve to her bruises before looking at her ankle.

"I think you just sprained it, but I'll wrap it up" whispered Carlisle feeling as she leaned her ankle into his cold touch and before she knew it he had it wrapped up and she felt almost good as new. He left her sitting on his desk just like before as he sat down in his desk chair turning her so that they were face to face.

"Bella these wounds seem self-inflicted did you hurt yourself on purpose" asked Carlisle making her look at him in a guilty way wanting to lie to him, but she found she couldn't.

" Yes I did Carlisle" said Bella refusing to look him in the eyes as she spoke until suddenly she was sitting in his lap in the chair with him and he was stroking her cheek lovingly making her look at him.

Bella almost moaned as he held her face in his hands and as she stared into his eyes she hoped he'd kiss her.

"Why did you hurt yourself" whispered Carlisle as his hands left her face wrapping around her body?

"Because I wanted to see you, I wanted to kiss you again and feel you inside me again" whispered Bella wrapping her arms around him as she spoke and kissing him feeling as she did as he did the same kissing her back. Bella felt his tongue slide into her mouth as his hands cupped her ass as she straddled him. Standing he carried her to the couch in the corner of the room as they moved she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

They collapsed onto the couch together and as they lay there together he broke the kiss and looked down at her.

"Never hurt yourself just to see me again just come to me" whispered Carlisle before kissing her again his fingers leaving her face and quickly removing her clothes until she lay naked underneath him.

" Carlisle" whispered Bella as he started to take off his own clothes making him stop and look at her as she grabbed his hands intertwining them with hers.

"I want to do it" smiled Bella getting him on his back she straddled him and without a word she started to undress him and when he was naked too she attacked his lips falling on top of him into his arms. As they laid on the couch together Bella felt his cock hard and ready for her as she straddled him so that his cock was hard against her stomach her hands on his chest while his found her waist.

After the kiss ended Bella looked down at him hearing him groan as she took his cock in hand positioning his head at her entrance and slowly letting him sink inside her. She rode him hard and fast his hands on her waist as she did while she played with her breasts as they bounced up and down as she rode him. Soon it was Carlisle playing with her breasts while she continued to ride him hard and fast feeling as he thrust up inside her as she did so hitting that special place inside her that made her come apart. They were both close to the edge, but Bella wouldn't let herself come she wanted them to come together and as he thrust up inside her urgently she knew he wanted the same thing.

They both got what they wanted they came together screaming their names until they kissed covering any sound either of them made and after it was all over collapsing on top of each other they once again kissed like two lovers. Just like the last time all that could be heard was the sound of their heavy breathing and as he wrapped his arms around her Bella felt safer then she had ever felt in her life.

"So when I want to see you I just come here "whispered Bella looking at him smiling.

"No people would ask questions, but you aren't to hurt yourself ever again" whispered Carlisle kissing her forehead then her lips before helping her stand and getting dressed. After they were both dressed again Bella found herself sitting in his lap in his desk chair just like the last time.

"So what do we do "said Bella looking up at him expectantly?

"I have a plan do you have a cell phone "asked Carlisle as his lips moved over her neck.

"Yes" breathed Bella her fingers burying themselves in his hair.

"Give me your phone" demanded Carlisle taking it from her when she handed it to him and typing something inside before handing it back.

"I just gave you my cell phone number tomorrow after your dad leaves for work I want you to call me and I'll come get you" said Carlisle taking her hand and intertwining their fingers.

" Then what" whispered Bella looking up at him smiling as he kissed her making her lose the ability to breath and every thought in her head.

" It's a surprise " breathed Carlisle kissing her again for a long time and when he stopped Bella looked at him sadness in her eyes she wished he hadn't stopped. Bella sat in his lap for a long time and just as she was about to get up and leave she kissed him with enough passion to light a fire and when it was over she smiled at him.

"Thank you Carlisle thank you so much "breathed Bella as she stood by the door kissing him goodbye.

"What are you thanking me for" whispered Carlisle leaning her up against the door kissing her briefly looking into her chocolate eyes?

" For what you said yesterday, for telling me I was beautiful until yesterday I'd never felt beautiful, but you made me feel beautiful" whispered Bella gasping as he pushed her up against the door picking her up off her feet and kissing her in a hard almost carnal way. When the kiss ended Bella was out of breath and he had her face in his hands stroking her cheeks sweetly.

"You are my Bella, you are my beautiful Bella never forget that you are mine and that you are beautiful" smiled Carlisle kissing her like before one more time.

Bella left his office dazed and out of breath her skin felt like hot metal and she could still feel his lips against hers as she got into her truck and drove home Carlisle was on her mind the whole way there.


End file.
